Cornelia's Schaatsdroom
by L1tjeh
Summary: Cornelia wint de halve finale schaatsen, en dan ontmoet ze Darren...


**Cornelia's Schaatsdroom**

Ze kon het zelf niet geloven. Was dit een droom? Was dit echt waar? Ze kneep zichzelf, en met een schok kwam ze erachter dat dit de realiteit was. Cornelia had de halve finale van kunstschaatsen gewonnen.

"Wauw, die is mooi!" Zei Hay Lin, terwijl ze bewonderend naar Cornelia's gouden medaille keek.

"Ja he," antwoordde Cornelia, "Het resultaat van iedere dag een uurtje of twee trainen!"

Will sloeg met een brede glimlach een arm om de Aarde-Witch heen.

"Je doet het geweldig, meid! We komen zeker weer supporteren!"

"Ik zal er ook zijn, Corny!" Beaamde Irma.

"Je weet maar al te goed dat ik niet Corny genoemd wil worden, Irma! Hoor je dat?" Snoof de schaatskampioene.

"Ik zeg al niets meer, mevrouw de "kijk-eens-naar-mijn-medaille"!" Kaatste de Witch van het Water terug.

Nog voor Cornelia kon antwoorden, sprong Taranee tussen ze in, en ze riep:

"Nog één keer zo'n belachelijke ruzie en ik stap uit de groep!"

Cornelia en Irma keken allebei met een verbaasde blik naar hun vriendin.

"Oke, dat zal ik niet doen, maar ik ben het zo beu dat jullie voortdurend elkaar zitten te jennen!" Gaf Taranee toe.

"Sorry, Cornelia."

"Sorry, Irma."

De twee omhelsden elkaar. Op dat moment ging de schoolbel.

* * *

"Hé, Cornelia! Kom je niet mee wat drinken bij de Silver Dragon?" Riepen haar vriendinnen nog toen Cornelia haastig de schoolpoort uit liep.

"Kan niet! Ik moet trainen!" Antwoordde ze.

Ze kon de reactie van Irma niet meer horen, want ze was al lang het hoekje om.

"Dankzij die ellendige Sheiffield Institute kom ik nog te laat!" Murmelde ze tegen zichzelf terwijl ze een vlugge blik wierp op haar horloge.

"En dan hebben we nog een spreekbeurt voor morgen ook!" Voegde ze eraan toe, terwijl ze opnieuw de wegtikkende seconden bestudeerde. Maar met een knal kwam ze tot stilstand. Ze was tegen een vuurrode motor aangelopen, die half op de stoep geparkeerd stond. Zodra ze merkte dat de bestuurder erop zat, begon ze te schreeuwen:

"Wie denk je wel niet wie je bent? Zo kom ik zeker te laat!" Ze draaide haar hoofd even om, en zag een lang boekenspoor liggen.

"En al mijn boeken zijn uit mijn tas gevallen!"

"Sorry! Ik help je wel ze op te rapen! Het was mijn fout!" Zei de bestuurder vriendelijk, voor hij zijn helm afzette. Cornelia's mond ging enkele luttele secondes open van verbazing.

Zijn haren waren pikzwart, zijn ogen grasgroen en zijn lach deed alle sneeuw smelten.

"Eh, sorry dat ik zo reageerde!" Zei Cornelia beschaamd, terwijl ze samen met de jongen alle boeken opraapte.

"Geeft niet, ik stond verkeerd geparkeerd." Toen keek hij haar voor het eerst aan.

"Wacht eens, heb jij niet gisteren de halve finale kunstschaatsen gewonnen? Ben jij Cornelia Hale?" Vroeg hij plots.

"Ja! Was jij daar dan ook?" Reageerde Cornelia verwonderd.

"Ja, ik was in het… publiek!" Grijnsde de motorbestuurder.

"Oh, leuk! Wel, ik moet door, ik heb training!"

"Wil je een lift, Cornelia?" Vroeg de jongen vriendelijk.

"Eh… Is goed!" Die lach... Ze kon er niets aan doen, toch knikte ze.

"Goed, stap maar op! Hier is een helm! En trouwens, ik heet Darren!" Cornelia wist niet goed wat te antwoorden, dus ze stapte zwijgend op de motor.

* * *

Al snel kwamen ze aan bij de schaatsbaan.

"Bedankt, nu ben ik toch nog op tijd." Glimlachte ze toen ze haar helm afdeed.

"Graag gedaan! Hopelijk zie ik je snel weer!" Ze zwaaiden nog even, en het meisje haastte zich naar binnen.

Haar coach kwam al dolenthousiast op haar afgestormd.

"Fijn dat je zo snel bent! Ik wilde je vandaag leren hoe je op Moonlight van Beethoven kan schaatsen!" Zei hij.

"Goed!" Antwoordde Cornelia, en ze deed haar schaatsen aan. Door haar hoofd dwaalde het beeld van Darren… Darren, de jongen met de rode motor.

* * *

De dag voor de finale speelde er zich maar weer eens een drama af ten huize Hale.

"Ik kan het niet!" Tranen schoten in Cornelia's ogen.

"Cornelia, je kan het wel! Je bent geweldig!" Probeerde haar vader.

"Nee! The Moonlight is belachelijk moeilijk! Ik kan het gewoon niet, begrijp dat dan toch! Ik heb al een week geoefend, maar ik kan het niet goed genoeg!"

"Wat zei je coach, meisje?" Vroeg haar moeder, die Cornelia's zusje Lilian haast in een wurggreep vasthield, omdat die alle koekjes had opgegeten.

"Hij zei dat ik het kon… Maar zo voelde het niet voor mij aan! Bij iedere draai moest ik drie keer nadenken, en ik moet op de seconde juist schaatsen! Ik ben bang dat ik ga vallen morgen!" Snikte Cornelia. Ze rende de trap op, richting haar kamer, om daar de hele dag lang te blijven.

"Enkel een mirakel kan me nog helpen…" Zei de witch zacht.  
Haar kat Napoleon vleide zich tegen haar aan.

"Gelukkig ben jij er nog." Fluisterde ze, en ze viel in slaap.

* * *

Dit was dan het moment… Het moment waar ze zolang bang voor was geweest. Haar naam werd aangekondigd, het publiek barstte los. En ze zag Darren… Maar die keek haar hologig aan, net alsof Cornelia onzichtbaar was.

"Zet 'm op, meid!" Gilde Hay Lin, gevolgd door haar andere vriendinnen.

Een vage herinnering liet haar terugdenken aan Elyon, die haar altijd uitbundig aanmoedigde…

Het intro begon. Binnen enkele tellen was het zover. Drie… Twee… Een…

Een draai naar rechts, een pirouette, een sprong, een draai naar links… Het lukte! Enthousiast deed ze de volgende reeks kunstjes, het publiek werd haast gek! Ze voelde zich een vogel, ook al was dat vreemd voor een Aarde witch! Maar ze wist niet dat deze vreugde al snel gedaan zou zijn…

Bij de laatste reeks kunstjes gebeurde het. Zoals gepland, schaatste ze heel dicht bij de rand van de baan, vlak langs het publiek, vlak langs Darren…

En hij stak een hand uit. Zoals een agent die het verkeer regelde, vlak voor Cornelia's gezicht. Ze gilde, verloor haar concentratie en donderde op de grond neer… Darren rende snel weg.

Het publiek was stil.

Cornelia probeerde de zoute tranen te overwinnen, maar dit lukte niet. Al snel verschenen haar vriendinnen, die haar recht trokken.

"Het is maar een schram!" Zei Irma mopperend, en ze wist dat.

Daarom huilde ze niet. Ze voelde zich bedrogen, net nu alles perfect ging.

* * *

Uiteraard kon Cornelia geen gouden medaille behalen, maar ze kreeg wel de bronzen. Haar vriendinnen bleven protesteren over Darrens uitgestoken hand, ook al ze hadden geen enkel bewijs.

Cornelia's coach bleef toch glimlachen, diep inwendig de vraag 'Waarom?' stellend.

"Ik begrijp het niet. Ik weet echt niet waarom hij dat deed. Ik dacht dat hij voor me supporterde, maar dat was blijkbaar niet waar!" De Aarde witch knipperde de tranen weg en ging terug naar huis.

* * *

"Kandrakar heeft ons nodig!" Zei Will twee dagen later. Het Hart scheen uitbundig toen de vijf meiden op Wills –met kikkers versierde- kamer bijeen kwamen.

"Breng ons naar Kandrakar!" Beval Will. En niet veel later kwamen ze aan bij het prachtige luchtkasteel… Het orakel kwam hen tegemoet.

"Wachters, een nieuw kwaad is ontdekt. De Schim genaamd Narrah bevindt zich op aarde… Ze houdt zich schuil in mensen, wat erg gevaarlijk is! Wanneer Narrah zich in een persoon bevindt, eet ze alle goede eigenschappen op. Wanneer die weg zijn, en enkel de slechte eigenschappen overblijven, verhuist ze naar een andere persoon. Van op afstand geneest Kandrakar de slachtoffers weer, maar we kunnen niets doen terwijl ze in iemand is. Jullie taak is als volgt: lok Narrah naar buiten, geef Kandrakar een sein, en wij vernietigen haar wanneer ze zich in niemand huist…"

"Goed, orakel, wij zullen ingrijpen!" Zei Taranee.

"Maar waar bevindt ze zich nu? Er zijn zoveel mensen, hoe weten we nu wie we moeten hebben?" Vroeg Will al gauw.

"Wel, toevallig is ze nu in Heatherfield! Sterker nog, Cornelia heeft al eens kennis met het slachtoffer gemaakt!"

"Darren!" Riep W.I.T.C.H., en ze startten hun nieuwe opdracht.

* * *

Van op afstand bekeken de meiden de persoon in kwestie…

"Daar is die etterbak!" Gromde Cornelia.

"Stil! Hij was waarschijnlijk zichzelf niet, toen hij dat deed!" Fluisterde Hay Lin.

"Ik hoop het voor hem!"

"Meiden, kappen nou! We hebben een taak te volbrengen!" Siste Will.

"Ik ga gewoon naar hem toe. We zien wel wat we doen!" Vervolgde ze.

Will vertrok naar het basketbalpleintje, waar hij eenzaam wat dribbelde.

"Hey!" Zei ze.

"Wat moet je?" Nou ja, vriendelijk was anders…

"Eh… Ik kwam even hallo zeggen. Hoe is het met je?"

"Waarom zou je dat willen weten, juffie?" Antwoordde Darren.

"Juffie? Eh, ik bedoel, gewoon. Ben erg geïnteresseerd. Kan je goed basketten?"

"Hoor eens, maak gauw dat je hier wegkomt, rooie."

"Rooie? Heb je jezelf al eens bekeken, Darren? Of moet ik zeggen, NARRAH?" Antwoordde Will luid.

En toen… Kwam er een geest, eerder een grote schaduw in de vorm van een mens, tevoorschijn uit Darrens lichaam. Deze viel uitgeput neer…

"KANDRAKAR! Narrah is verdreven!" Gilde ze, terwijl ze de schim in de gaten hield.

Narrah bleef opeens roerloos hangen in de lucht…

"Zo…" Mompelde ze. "Jij zit volgens mij vol goede eigenschappen!" Riep ze, en met een flits vloog ze richting de Wachter met het Hart.

"Neeeeeee!" Gilde die, net voor Narrah uiteen spatte in allemaal stofdeeltjes, vlak voor haar gezicht.

"Opdracht geslaagd!" Glimlachte ze even later.

* * *

Darren was inderdaad zichzelf niet, die ene dag van de finale. Al snel raakte Cornelia met hem in een gesprek verwikkeld. Alles was weer koek en ei tussen hen! Sterker nog: al gauw hadden ze een afspraakje geregeld!

Dus hierbij nog even een handige tip: doet een vriend of vriendin vervelend, bedenk dan dat er tijdelijk een Schim in hem of haar zit, die er in no-time weer uit komt!


End file.
